


【all逍/朱逍/棣逍】【微ABO背景】不归

by SunLijen



Series: 【all逍/朱逍/棣逍/棣权】不归 [1]
Category: 19倚天屠龙记
Genre: #all逍 #朱逍 #棣逍, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunLijen/pseuds/SunLijen
Summary: 本来是一发短平快的abo小妈文学，只想开个两千字的小囚车，结果作者临时犯病又脑了一万字的前因后果，硬生生写成《成祖（心理大讲堂）实录之如何完成精神上的弑父》。题目来自于好基友粥粥，望思望思终不归，茂陵老泪如倾水。仍然是全员皆be，我流ooc到没法看，人物基本就顶个名。





	【all逍/朱逍/棣逍】【微ABO背景】不归

**Author's Note:**

> 设定背景是朱标已经死了但八八还没立孙子，朱崽们心思都有点活。
> 
> 时间轴略bug，就当是权权一分化封王就去就藩了吧，脸我脑的是马尾逍。
> 
>  
> 
> 逍的年龄问题就不要纠结了哈哈，我们可以脑这个逍练了完整版长春功。
> 
>  
> 
> 这是一个胡子逍浪里个浪全国流窜作案，结果阴沟翻船被亲崽子马尾逍麻倒献给爹，回去路上被便宜儿子Judy囚车play的故事。
> 
>  
> 
> 写脱梗了。

一

亲儿一杯酒，生父两行泪。

生平第一次接了儿子敬的酒，杨逍慌得举杯就饮，再睁眼时手脚上就各多了两条黝黑粗壮的玄铁链，一头扣在他脚腕上，一头锁在“地上”——要不是整个地面连同四壁都在微微晃动，还真察觉不出这么大的地方是辆马车。

杨逍站起来溜了一圈，敲了敲包满软缎的“墙”，木质中空而有金石声。按朱重八对他千防万防的一贯做派，怕是先用玄铁筑了一整座囚笼，钉以木板再饰以锦绣，既不怕他跑了，外人眼里又仅是一辆过于宽敞的马车罢了。

杨逍弯腰推开窗，朱权腰间悬着倚天剑，一身戎服端坐马上随侍在侧。听见他醒了，少年王爷眼神动了动又迅速转回去，到底还是个十几岁的孩子，算计自己爹爹多少心中有愧。

“长生，”杨逍靠着车窗坐下，掀着帘子叫他乳名，“为什么？”

杨逍声音温和毫无责备的意思，似乎只是寻常父子间叙叙家常。

“父皇思念先生，盼望与先生团聚，我也可以承欢膝下以尽孝心。”

所有人都清楚皇子成年不必离京意味着什么，杨逍暗暗叹气，朱标离世后储位久悬，朱重八给的诱惑太大，也怨不得孩子动心。

可惜朱权与他一样是个坤泽，朱重八无论如何不会立他。

“长生，你好好想想。”杨逍语气仍然温柔，少年不由扯着缰绳离他近了些，“真是他亲口许了你的，还是你自己顺他口风想的？长生，还没到燕地，来得及。”

倚天剑就悬在朱权腰上，离他不过三尺远，伸手就能摘得。酒里只是寻常迷药，他的内力并无损伤。

杨逍掌中暗暗聚气又自行散了，他对着朱权动不了手。

“先生想要我的剑吗？”少年拨弄着剑穗看着他，“父皇说十香软筋散伤身不许我用，又赐我倚天剑，让我半路后悔了就放先生走。”

杨逍头痛抚额，朱重八这一着实在是高明，他输了。

“先生要来抢吗？”

 

二

杨逍自帕莎回返后在蒙古小住了几个月，一入夏草原上的蚊虫就多了起来，杨逍有些住不惯。

不悔同往年一样，早早来了信邀他去避暑。杨逍惦记着女儿和外孙，一进五月就别过故人向关内去了。

途经大宁，街上一片喜气洋洋，家家户户都领了赏，立了宁王殿下的长生牌位烧香磕头。

小王爷打出生就自娘胎里带了几分寒气，身子极弱几近夭折，不得不送至明教杨教主门下抚养，日日渡以内力才能勉强维持，如此续命两三年才得以好转。杨教主看护小王爷时日久了，待小王爷几如己出，云游前甚至留书将教主之位传于小王爷。小王爷的生母本也是个底子差的，又因为儿子的身体日夜忧心，待到小王爷身体好转了些，一口气松下来便病倒了，没多久就撒手人寰。

皇帝痛失爱妃本就怜爱幼子，小王爷又打小聪颖好学文武双全，深得皇帝喜爱，早早便封了王爵。皇帝不欲爱子过早就藩，宁王上书北方未平，自请为父守国门，皇帝嘉其壮志便允了宁王的请求。皇帝顾念爱子年少即离家远行，特旨从内库里拨了银钱粮草分赏大宁所有民户军户，又在宁王生辰将近时连续设棚施粥一个月为爱子积福，因此大宁治下人人称赞皇帝与宁王的恩德。

杨逍与朱权已有一年未见，朱权比之前又长高了些，眉眼间也越发肖似杨逍。朱权三四岁时杨逍就离了宫，中间总共也没见过几次，即便是知道这个男人确是自己的“生母”，朱权对杨逍还是疏离得很。

朱权长到十岁上第一次回中都谒陵，祭祖是大事，本应有兄长教导，不知为何哥哥们都脱不开身，朱权只能独自前往。小王爷第一次离京，父皇又特批他不必着急回返，路上可细细体察风物人情，喜欢哪里就是小住游玩几日也无妨。

彼时朱权哪里想得到这是父亲们之间的博弈，一离开金陵就轻装简从撒欢而去，一路上走走停停，倒也不比大张旗鼓慢悠悠前行的全副仪仗快多少，杨逍得了消息追过去时离凤阳还有大半路程。

少年恭敬地执了弟子礼拜谢杨逍救命之恩，他见过朱重八挂在斗室里的杨逍画像，知道这就是幼时日日以真气为他续命的恩人，得见恩人尚在人世，一声先生叫得杨逍生生憋红了眼。明知是朱重八的诛心之举，杨逍还是硬忍着应了，不告诉朱权身世的真相或许是好事，病故的母亲总比抛下他远遁江湖的父亲听起来舒服一些。

杨逍每天夜里翻窗来指点朱权武功，偶有闲暇也讲些奇闻异事给他听。杨逍文采风流气质洒脱，许是父子连心，朱权见了他就觉满心欢喜，待与他混熟了就在他面前露了孩子气，每每央求他留下一起睡。

杨逍问心有愧自然有求必应，如此陪了他大半月，待到了凤阳地界上才与他告别。虽然心知多半是瞒不住，还是反复叮嘱朱权二人相识之事万万不可向人提起，尤其是朱重八。

他假托真气耗尽死遁，朱重八这些年虽未公然缉捕过他，私底下的密探寻访也没停过。朱权此次轻而易举就甩开了仪仗让他有机可趁，难说不是朱重八刻意为之的试探。

朱权武功进步神速的事回宫后自然是瞒不住，猎场上用弹指神通打飞了惊扰御马的蛇，当晚便知道了自己的身世。

少年想起窝在杨逍怀里嗅到的味道，与父皇一样是极淡的木棉花香，只是多了几分凉意。他当时只觉得欢喜，没去细想世上哪有信引相同的两个人，杨逍的信引是昆仑山上的冰泉，雪水本无味，被谁标记了便是谁的味道。

朱重八细细询问着杨逍的情形，朱权起先还强忍泪意作答，后来终于绷不住痛哭起来。朱权并不知晓朱重八对杨逍和明教的种种逼迫，斗室中的画像自他记事起就挂在那儿，他从小备受宠爱也是事实，两相一比只觉父皇与自己都是可怜人，对恩人的感激爱重一夕之间全翻作了对爹爹的恨意。

定是我不够好你才离我而去，可我哪里不好，你倒是说个明白。

杨逍趁他离京时寻机会见了几次，少年对他冷淡至极。杨逍心知身份已经暴露，总疑心朱重八要设伏拿他，行踪比以往还要谨慎许多，有时一年也不得机会见一次，父子间连客气都渐渐变得生疏。

朱权开府就藩，杨逍默了乾坤大挪移心法做礼物，掐着时日赶过来看他。新造的王府恢宏雄伟，挨着后院角门有处雅致幽静的别馆，杨逍一见便知这是特意为他造的。杨逍想着或许之前的种种疏远是儿子迫于朱重八威势，因此当朱权留他多住几日时，他要去武当避暑的话怎么也说不出口。

朱权长相性情都像极了杨逍，文武兼修杂学旁收，凡杨逍喜欢的他都有所涉猎。乾坤大挪移是最顶级的内功心法，朱权得了自是欢喜，当下便修习起来，杨逍从旁指点着，两人的关系不觉间重又亲近了些。

朱权生辰前一夜请他去小酌，虽没改口叫爹倒也叩谢了他的生身之恩，杨逍不疑有他，接过酒杯一饮而尽。

朱重八心有多硬他早就领教过，可这也太狠了些。

 

三

朱权与朱棣见过礼就引他走到马车前，一时犹豫应该怎么开口。父皇并未公开说起过他的身世，四哥虽然消息灵通，知道的应该也不甚真切。他不愿承认杨逍是他爹爹，可也不能说杨逍是什么该当严惩的巨奸首恶。

正犹疑间朱棣已经深深一揖拜了下去，恭敬叫了声先生。他们几个年长的兄弟小时候跟杨逍修习了一段时日，也算是半师之谊，先生原本就是旧日称呼。

朱棣姿态做的周到漂亮，朱权知道他是为自己遮掩，连杨逍也忍不住正眼瞧了瞧他。一别经年，当年的半大孩子已经长成了一个活脱脱的小朱重八，倒不是长得有多像，父子之间长相定然相似，更多的是感觉。

不知怎地，或许因着朱棣从燕地来，杨逍看着他就想起大都街上那个茅草茶棚，挤挤挨挨坐满了后来纵横天下的大明肱骨，把他和张无忌朱重八围在中间，为了李代桃僵的小把戏洋洋得意。他笑眯眯地看着朱重八，看得他眼神回避低下了头，从此也埋下了后半生的祸患。张无忌因那些马夫的惨死浑身难受，任谁也想不到此后的年月里，在座每一个人手上的人命都是数以万计。

他想起万安寺的冲天大火，蝴蝶谷的誓师酒，朱重八拄着拐杖阻止范遥的蠢计划，说得众人一点脾气也无。末了还要拖着残腿跪地请罪，言辞恳切与朱棣对他的问候如出一辙。

都过去了，他们的时代已经快走到尾声，新的少年长大了，注定要踩着父辈们的尸骨走向新的故事。

 

朱棣带了朱重八的信来，不是圣旨，只是寻常家书。朱权雀跃地拆了，站在地上一页页地看，朱棣静静等着，羡慕的神色掩藏的很好。

杨逍猜得到，信里写的无非是些老父思之念之盼儿建功立业之类的屁话，并无什么私密之言，当众宣读与写在信里并无区别。但就是这么往信封里一塞，凭空就多出几分格外看重的味道，任谁读了都忍不住要多想，比黄金万两的赏赐还要管用。

朱重八的家书何止万金，为了这薄薄几张废纸，这些金娇玉贵的王爷哪个不是押上命去搏。

朱权收了信，与他道过别就回转大宁，刚喝了父皇的迷魂汤，自然要狠狠挨上蒙古人几顿痛打才能清醒。

谁知道呢，也说不准是痛打蒙古人，朱权这张脸对上王保保，未必没有几分胜算。

王保保也已年逾不惑，生猛劲头不减当年，卯足了劲要重新标记他，然而次次铩羽而归。王保保还是那副不可一世的劲儿，可惜有生之年怕是难再踏上大都的土地，虽然战场情场皆不利倒也没咒骂过朱重八全家。

私下有没有不知道，当着杨逍的面是没骂过，好歹保留了几分尊贵人的体面。

杨逍不曾嘲笑过他，都是被天命气数碾压的人，哪个不可怜。

便是如杨逍不也被自己养的鹰叨了眼，搭上了明教和后半生，还要被朱重八养的这窝小畜生轮流押送着去向爹献宝。

奇耻大辱。

早知今日，当年在大都的街上他就——

说说罢了，早知今日他也不能动他，况且早在少林寺，今日的光景他就料到了几分。杨逍不是个拿不起放不下的，求仁得仁，没什么可后悔。

 

杨逍靠在车窗上出神，时而哂笑时而叹气，朱棣几次想与他搭讪都不得机会，心下暗暗懊恼，不知自己爹当年也是一样的坐立不安。

江山和美人，圣人见了也得动心。

 

四

朱棣想着心事，信引一时没拢住，朝着杨逍飘过去一缕。

一股极为凛冽的木棉香气劈头盖脸反扑回来，朱棣惊得膝盖一软差点摔下马去。

“燕王殿下，自重。”

朱棣狼狈地勒住马，看见杨逍笑眯眯地靠着车窗，修长的食指虚虚搭在自己脖颈上，指尖点了点青丝覆盖下的雪白后颈。

江山和美人，圣人也动心，唯有最强者才能得之。

朱棣愣了一下随即回过神来，色字头上一把刀，这是父皇的坤泽。

“小王唐突，先生莫怪。”朱棣低头拱了拱手，看不清脸上是什么神色，“父皇日夜思念先生，待十七弟此去立了大功……”

 

杨逍看着朱棣来了兴致。

朱重八必定不会把他挂在嘴上念叨，也不会明言朱权的身世，他能猜到，是个聪明的。

当下储位空悬，这个马屁拍的危险却也精准，人心的尺寸拿捏得精妙。

只可惜年纪轻轻不学好，口是心非的毛病也跟着朱重八学了整套。随行的铁骑军容整肃如臂使指，必是能征惯战的精锐，哪里需要恭维别人立功。

只怕是自己有说不得的心思，借着恭维别人说出来罢了。

 

“前朝没听说坤泽为君的先例，本朝也不会破例，你爹没几个争气的儿子，”杨逍的手指贴在颈子上轻轻摆动，撩得木槿花的信引又一缕一缕向他飘来，“他不会选别人。”

“愿得先生辅佐。”

杨逍撩开披散在颈上的长发，露出后颈上朱砂纹饰的篆体“朱”字，以及覆于其上深深浅浅的新鲜牙印，还有旧伤愈合后留下的疤痕。

皇族标记的坤泽都有朱砂纹饰，朱棣并不惊奇，只是那白玉凝脂的秀美脖颈咬成这般可怖模样，看着实在是让人惋惜。

“太子虽然没了，你爹爱屋及乌，父死子继是早晚的事，我就不掺和了。”

朱棣还震惊于杨逍后颈上的伤，一时没有体察杨逍话里飞流急下的转折，压低了声音凑近他，“确实该父死子继，父皇百年之后——”

他少年时随杨逍学武，父皇的东西再心动也不敢碰，如今……

杨逍后颈的伤大多都已结痂掉落，露出粉红色的新肉，多一个不多，少一个不少。

朱棣伸手碰了碰杨逍颈上的伤口，木棉花香携冰带霜扑面而来，他脸上结结实实挨了两耳光。

“逆子岂敢放肆！”

骚动以马车为中心水波纹一样扩散开去，三千铁骑齐齐定了脚步，拨转马头面朝朱棣，随时等着主帅发令将杨逍撕碎。

“失心疯的畜生，还轮不到你。”

杨逍出手又快又狠，带起玄铁链哗啦啦地响。朱棣避无可避，又是两掌挨上，双颊肉眼可见地红肿起来，朱棣脸上火辣辣地疼，即便是父皇亲自出手教训也不过如此了。

杨逍的信引与朱重八融合得绝妙，虽比朱重八的淡一些，因着增了昆仑冰泉的寒意，竟比朱重八还多了几分凛冽锋利。杨逍闲闲地靠着车窗，木棉花香盘旋笼罩，囚车也被他坐出了御辇的气势。

朱棣本就理亏，强忍着挨了不想发作，不曾想杨逍以千里传音的功法将声音送出，在千军万马面前扇碎了他的面子。

朱重八的信引威势逼人，朱棣心中酸楚，做儿子的欲对父妾不轨，可不是该父皇亲自教训么，便是打死也是应当。

可他什么都还没做，凭什么由着一个颈上伤痕累累的坤泽教训。

朱棣翻身下马上了车，大军继续开拨，马车里一片裂帛声。

 

五

“朱重八死了。”

杨逍浑身疼得要命，木棉的气息摁着木槿的打，两个乾元之间斗法，遭难的从来是他。朱棣也不好受，被亲爹的信引压制得眼眶通红，咬牙摁着他做的格外凶狠。

杨逍早就习惯了，这十几年他浪迹在外，从道家宗法试到草原莽汉，哪个不是英雄豪杰，哪个又管用过。

朱重八的信引霸道残忍，吊打来犯的乾元也折磨着他，杨逍浑身疼得像被鞭子抽过，交欢于他几乎是凌虐。他可以吃药抑制雨露期，也可以回去做他的金丝雀夜夜盼着他临幸。可他不愿意，他不信世上再无人盖得过朱重八的标记，他宁可疼，浪迹江湖连疼都觉得愉悦。

他疼极了就骂朱重八死了，可惜天命不长眼，不光朱重八没死，连姓朱的小畜生都敢惦记他了。

 

“你不行，也怨不得你爹看不上。”杨逍拍拍朱棣的脸，他这些年疼得多了，疼极了便是欢愉，“我还以为天潢贵胄有什么不同，一样的不中用。进不来就下去吧，天命不在你，天命宁可选个叫花子，你连个讨饭的和尚都不如。”

朱棣被朱重八的信引压得膝软腰酸抬不起头来，只还凭着乾元本能不肯放弃。

“痴心妄想的东西！”杨逍见他艰难挣扎，主动撩了头发把布满齿痕的后颈送到他嘴边，“赶紧咬吧，咬完了快做，让你爹闻着味儿你就是死路一条。”

“我不信！”朱棣红着眼推开他，跪坐在地喘息着，想起半生的辛苦委屈几乎落泪。他一开始并不敢真的染指杨逍，被一步步激到这步田地倒真生了争上一争的心思。“我哪里比不上那黄口小儿！我！不！服！”

“那你倒是来，”杨逍本也只打算教训他一顿，让他趁早打消妄念，免得挑唆着朱权也不安分，没料到被这小兔崽子拐到了这一步，“少在那儿装疯卖痴，不敢就赶紧滚，有胆你就来拿，盖过了他天下都是你的。”

朱棣重又揽过杨逍顶了进去，朱重八的信引压着他，一如那些天威难测的雷霆震怒。杨逍又把颈子送到他嘴边，儿子的挑衅比起外敌的觊觎是更为深重的背叛，朱重八的信引像条被激怒的蛇，缠得他骨头都要散了架，“你咬一口让我缓缓，我疼。”

这一次朱棣没有拒绝，他掰过杨逍的脖子端详着，雪白的脖颈上新伤摞着旧伤，有的伤口深到几乎将杨逍后颈的朱字咬穿，仿佛恨极了留下标记的人。  
朱棣原先不懂，多大仇也不该如此对待美人，现在他懂了。

万里江山就在眼前，天命即便不在他，也不该在他那没用的侄子。天命不长眼，上应天命的人更是不公，比不上他的人偏偏得了无理由的偏爱，他有什么，他只有无望的挣扎。

谁能不恨，怎么能不恨，他恨极了父亲偏心，恨极了勾引他的又都不给他机会，也恨极了自己无能为力。

那就同归于尽吧，不肯给我的，也不要给别人拿了去。

木槿的香气缠住木棉的撕扯在一起，朱重八的信引钩着他的骨缝，杨逍浑身冷一阵热一阵，疼得直发抖。短暂的标记已经没用，朱棣咬着杨逍的后颈不松口，自己也难受的浑身冷汗，身下激烈地进出撞击着宫口。

有叛兵趁夜叩关，皇城的城门不堪撞击，悄然开了一个小缝。

木棉的香气猛然收缩成一团又爆开，纷纷撒撒像是下了一场花雨，杨逍疼得昏死过去。

 

六

杨逍醒来时朱棣也刚刚睁开眼，之前朱棣虽然勉强盖过了朱重八的标记，自己也因情绪失控外加脱力而晕了过去。

两个人动了动身子，拉扯间才发现结还没消下去，朱棣这才恍惚想起发生了什么，一脸懵懂地看着杨逍。

“我……这是……成了？”

落入眼中的是杨逍同样不可置信的脸，“怎么可能……你算什么东西……”

朱棣试着抽送了几下，打断了杨逍的话。

“我才是天命之人，是不是！”

木槿花香裹挟着碧水寒潭的凛冽气息缓缓飘散出去，天子的坤泽易主了。  
随行的皆是燕王精锐死士，叮叮当当的甲胄碰撞声里跪了一地。

 

七

那天杨逍等朱棣折腾够了就从他身上抢了钥匙，解开链子就跑了，动作之快使得还幻想着“父皇知道会夸我”的朱棣都来不及下令追赶。

小兔崽子还是不了解自己爹。什么叫天命，顺我者天命，逆我者皆可杀。

杨逍赶回大宁要带朱权走，朱权没问为什么，也没随他去。他是父亲们的儿子，也是大明的藩王，哪个大明少年没有过领兵出塞痛击蒙古的幻想。

朱权再没见过杨逍，也没见过朱重八，储君不是他，也不是他任何一个兄弟。

他没回去述过职，登基的新皇也不许他们这些做儿子的为父奔丧，许多年不见，父亲们的面容在他心里已经模糊。

朱权再想起杨逍时已经是在建文三年，南军合围，张玉战死，朱棣自己差点丧命，狼狈退回北平。

朱棣压着他粗暴地进出，咬着他的后颈一遍一遍问先生我才是天命之人是不是，惊得朱权眼泪止不住地往下掉。

大概世上真有天命这种东西，虽然一路打得艰难，燕军最终还是进了金陵城。

朱权前半生崇拜朱重八，父皇想要的就是他该做的，历经这些年的许多变故，他突然开始想念杨逍。

他想去杨逍的祖籍待着做个富贵闲人，朱棣不许。

父母之国，他最终都没能回去。


End file.
